


and your heart beats love, love, love

by nerdlordholocron



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I've made peace with the chance that it might not go this way but at least they're gonna TRY, Post temporary character death, Team as Family, hug pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlordholocron/pseuds/nerdlordholocron
Summary: After the rescues, they still have time, if they hurry.





	and your heart beats love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely already wrote a resurrection fic in Fill In The Blanks and I also definitely don't care that I'm doing it again. Even if it doesn't work out, Beau is going to try, and she's God's perfect stubbornass and I believe in her.
> 
> Just let him know they love him when he wakes up.

The grave, emptied. The offerings, made. The Nein watch, breath caught in chests, tears beginning to build, as the cleric completes the rites over the bundle of tapestry that should be Mollymauk. (Better not to see, she'd said, decades of experience in her voice. Not until it worked, or until it didn't.)

And the tapestry moves. A purple hand shoots out, color restored, a ragged inhale, and then everyone is shouting and jostling. Yasha is there first, of course, scoops him up like he weighs nothing and pulls him close. The others tense-- Fjord begins a faltering question about whether it's really him-- but then Molly leans his forehead against Yasha's cheek and covers part of one of her pale hands with his, and the answer need not be spoken.

"Let me see him again, make sure everything is--" the cleric begins, and reaches towards Yasha, but freezes in place as she sees Yasha's eyes begin to darken. Jester runs forward, though, holy symbol in hand, tears streaming down her face, and Yasha doesn't stop her from flinging herself across the pair of them. Between sobs the others hear her mutter some familiar words, and a soft green light glows from her hands as she traces the awful scar and takes away pain until Molly stops shaking. Jester clings a moment longer, then tears herself away and nearly melts into Yasha's side, making room for the others while keeping a hand on Molly's arm. Yasha hardly seems to notice.

Beau beats everyone else in next, sliding in on her knees to hold tight for a moment, mutter something vehement that definitely contains the word "fuck" into Molly's ear. She settles next to Jester, one arm firm around Jester's shaking shoulders and the other hand gripping Molly's shoulder tightly.

Nott drags Caleb up, and nobody days anything about how they've never seen her hug anyone but Caleb before, or how Caleb ducks to try to return a forehead kiss for the one he received weeks ago, can only really reach the edge of Molly's brow, makes the jewelry clink as he knocks his face against Molly's horn. He takes a seat at Molly's side, takes his hand, finds relief in how warm it is. Nott somehow manages to find a spare corner of Yasha's lap to wriggle into, scrunched up between everyone.

Fjord and Keg stand back, awkward, until finally they step forward in accidental unison, clap a hand on a shoulder, a forearm, offer hoarse, heartfelt welcome-backs. 

Molly has yet to say anything, or even to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time, but his friends are near, watching, holding him, and they see his smile.

Nila hangs back. Someone must hold the horses, and people must be given space, and her son is asleep, balanced against her hip in one strong arm, head on her shoulder. There will be time to comfort her new friends later, to offer their no longer fallen her thanks, to say her goodbyes now that she is so close to home. But now is the time for them to yell, and cry, and laugh, in their huddle of tearstained joy and color and noise. She smiles to the cleric, rather than intrude.

"It is good to see a family back together."


End file.
